Until the End
by xXAngelic ScarsXx
Summary: Marth is in love with Roy but is afraid to admit his feelings.When his best friend convinces him to let his love know how he feels on Valentines Day will Marth be rejected or will Roy return his feelings?Pairings: MarthRoy. Slight LinkZelda. YAOI ONESHOT


**Until the End**

**I own nothing except the poem. The poem is MINE! **

**Warning: Contains yaoi.**

_Summary: Marth is in love with Roy but is afraid to admit his feelings. When his best friend convinces him to let his love know how he feels on Valentines Day will Marth be rejected? Or will Roy return his feelings? (Pairings: Marth/Roy. Slight Link/Zelda. Contains YAOI. ONE SHOT) _

-

"God, Marth, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Peach asked as she caught me eyeing my love out of the corner of my eye. "It's obvious you like him. Most people figured out that you love him as well." She was right. Everyone knew I loved him. Even the young children managed to figure it out. The only one who didn't know is him.

"Peach, it's not as simple as it seems," I said.

"How is it not?' Peach questioned, arching one eye brow.

"First of all, I doubt Roy's gay," I replied, "And I doubt he feels the same way about me as I do him. I was starting to get annoyed. Peach was sweet and one of my best friends, but why did she always have to put her nose where it doesn't belong?

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Peach countered. Damn... She was right. She smiled as I glared at her in defeat. "So, when are you going to tell him? How are you going to tell him!" she said excitedly. I stared blankly at her. I never really thought about what I would do when I told him, for I never thought I actually would tell him.

"I got an idea," Peach said smiled cutely. "You could," she started to say and whispered the rest of the idea in my ear. I smiled as I heard the idea. It was a cute and sweet idea, yet I didn't have to be there if he rejected me. It was perfect.

-

3 Days Later (Valentines Day)

"Is it ready?" Peach asked me happily.

"Yeah, it is," I said nervously and handed her an envelope. Peach grinned as she walked away. Well, this was it. I was going to find out today if my love returned my feelings. I felt my stomach whirl and I sat on the couch. Gods, what if he rejects me? I don't think we could be friends anymore after that. It'd be way too awkward. I was about to run after Peach to stop her when Link sat down next to me on the couch.

"Hey Marth," Link said and grinned widely. I looked at him nervously. What the hell was he so happy about?

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously. "Did you and Zelda have..."

"No, we didn't," he interrupted, knowing what I was going to say. "It's better than that," he said cheerfully. "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." I congratulated him and smiled, finally calming down as my thoughts drifted away from Roy rejecting me.

"So, did you tell him?" How the hell did he find out! I asked him just that. "Peach told Zelda, Zelda told me." he replied, still happy. I should have known.

"Well, I..." I started to say, until a voice interrupted me.

"Marth," said someone who had just walked into the room, "I need to talk to you alone." I recognized the voice as Roy's and turned to look at him, hoping that by reading what his eyes said I could figure out what he was thinking. His eyes only showed confusion and something else that I wasn't sure of.

"I'll leave you two alone," Link said as he got off the couch and started walking out of the room. He turned around to mouth out 'Good luck' and continued on his way.

Roy sat next to me on the couch. "Marth," he said quietly, looking at a paper in his hand. I knew it was the note I wrote him. "Do you really mean this?" he asked, his eyes rereading what I had written.

I looked down and muttered, "Yes." I knew it! He doesn't feel the same way! Now he probably thinks I'm just some fag who can't get laid or something. How the hell did I let Peach convince me to do this? I could have gone on happy for the rest of my life secretly loving Roy. At least we could have been friends then. Now he probably thinks I'm a horny freak.

I felt a warm hand cup my face and force me to look into their gaze. "Roy, I'm sorry," I whispered seeing something I never saw before in his eyes.

"Don't be," He whispered. Then I felt something I wanted to feel for the longest time. I got to feel what his lips felt like against mine. It was a wonderful feeling. I put my arms around his waist, pulling him onto my lap to deepen the kiss and his arms around my neck. I didn't think I could feel any happier until he gave me permission to taste him by parting his lips. I gently dipped my tongue into his mouth to make sure I didn't miss-read his signals. His reply was stroking my tongue with his. We pulled away when we heard giggling.

"My plan worked!" Peach squealed happily.

"I think it worked a little to well," Zelda said slyly.

"Ya know, you two really should get a room," Samus said smugly and smirked. Roy and I glared at the three girls as they giggled and walked away. I noticed Roy was staring at something, and I followed his gaze to see what it was. He was rereading the note I wrote him again. I read along with him.

It said:

_Roy, I wrote this poem about you so you cal know how I really feel about you. I hope you can accept this._

_Until the End_

_I watch you through the corner of my eye,_

_Wondering if I can ever tell you how I feel._

_Will my love for you be a secret for all eternity, _

_Or will my fantasies become real?_

_Should I tell you you're what my heart desires,_

_or go on being just good friends?_

_All I know is one thing my love,_

_that I'll love you until the end. _

_I love you - Marth_

"Marth," Roy said after rereading the note, "I love you, too." I smiled and let my lips claim his.

-

Yet another Marth/Roy one-shot-love-story written by me! Wasn't it cute! Review people!


End file.
